


Family is everything to me

by Jaydennn



Series: Jayden's DSMP works [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Death, Gen, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Suicide, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tommy misses his family, TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), but it's fineee, not related to cannon in the slightest, tommyinnit does die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydennn/pseuds/Jaydennn
Summary: "hey is my family, they is my familyThey might be crazy, but they is my familyYou can't get to them unless you get through meYou fuck with them you fuck with me"- 'Family' Mother Mother
Relationships: BBH is here but his tag is his full name so-, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Jayden's DSMP works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Family is everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used ao3 before so-
> 
> here we go!
> 
> -I dunno how to format so this looks like shit-
> 
> -I was on something when I wrote this because the plot is non existent. I promise I'm a good writer-
> 
> -inspired by 'Family' by Mother Mother-

Techno blocked Dream's attack, using his shield to throw him off balance before catching him off guard and slashing his cheek with his axe. He glanced at Tubbo and Wilbur, watching as Tubbo delivered the final blow to Eret and rushing off to aid Ph1lza in a 2v1 with Punz and Ponk. Wilbur had just delivered a deadly blow to Karl before coming face to face with a familiar face. Niki gave him a final sad look before dashing in to attack.

Techno brought his attention back to Dream, who was aiding George in attempting to kill Fundy. Before he could react, a blur of white and red buzzed past, finishing off Skeppy, Bad and Sapnap, before blocking George's attack and landing a hit on Dream. 

Techno felt a sharp pain in his back, he'd let his guard down. Tommy shot an arrow behind him, hitting Schlatt, who was trying to sneak up on him after stabbing Techno. The arrow lodged itself right in his chest, Schlatt fell to the ground, dead. Techno keeled over, the blood loss catching up to him. the last thing he saw was Ph1lza, Wil, and Tubbo rushing to his side. 

Dream turned his attention to the worried group, targeting Tubbo's distracted figure. Tommy leapt at Dream, shielding his friends, no- his family from view. "You can't get to them unless you get through me," Tommy spat, "And that's not happening." 

Tommy clenched his jaw, wiping away the blood dripping down his face. He looked at Dream and George with a fiery rage, looking behind him to the battered bodies of Techno, Wilbur, Ph1lza, and Tubbo. The exhausted, almost lifeless bodies of his family.

He spit out blood, the metallic taste filling his mouth. "I warned you two. You fuck with them, you fuck with me. I've taken your back up down. I've torn down your defences, You have nothing left!" He growled, stepping over Skeppy's body, the blood on his sword staining the ground below him. 

"Your friends are Dead!" He shouted, "They're gone! You let them die, and for what? a crown?" Tommy stepped closer to them, avoiding the bodies of his former friends, backing the duo into a wall. Dream's mask was broken, littered in pieces on the cold floor of the arena. George's eyes showed true, raw fear, shining with unshed tears.

"They had this coming Tommy!" Dream shouted, brandishing his sword with a defiant look. "We've taken them down, You're next you bitch!" George scampered away from the two, turning to a shadowy figure watching from afar.

Tommy's laughter echoed throughout the stadium, "Come at me then motherfucker!" He cackled, a crazed look in his eye. The clash of metal against metal filled the stadium, the two warriors equally matched.

Tommy struck a final blow and Dream's body fell to the ground. lifeless.

"GEORGENOTFOUND HAS BEEN BANNED FOR USING CHEAT CODES."

"SLEEPY BOIS INC. WIN THIS YEAR'S TRIAL, CONGRATULATIONS TOMMYINNIT! "

Tommy stood still, frozen. He looked up to where Smajor stood. The bodies of his friends disappearing in flashes of white. 

He was teleported to a stage, golden crown on his head. 

Scott pulled him into a hug. "I'm so so sorry for putting you through that. I'll do everything I can to make it up. Promise." he whispered, before pulling away to give a closing speech to the crowd of people. Tommy turned to where his family should have stood. He sighed before going to stand in the winners chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo.

It was of him and Tubbo the day they had met, the day Tubbo was adopted

It was of him and Tubbo the day they had met, the day Tubbo was adopted. Tubbo was so exited and Tommy had let him take a picture of them, too tired to argue. It was his most prized possession, worn from Tommy folding and unfolding it in times of worry. Tommy sighed at the photo, and traced Tubbo's face with his finger. It was likely that his family was never coming back. That was one of the rules, a change made this year, one that Dream himself had requested. It was common knowledge that Dream and Techno had a rivalry, the lesser known fact was that they had been a thing once, and that Dream had cheated on Techno with George, ending a relationship and starting a dangerous hatred between the two.

Dream had obviously thought he would have won, and that he would be able to kill Techno. It seemed that that was true, Tommy decided, after finally accepting the Techno, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Ph1lza shaped absences next to him. A tear tracked down his face as he realized what that really meant.

His family was gone. He had only been with them for two months and he'd already lost everything he cared about. The tears turned to heart wrenching sobs as he went over everyone he had lost. 

Niki, 

Fundy, 

Eret, 

Karl, 

Skeppy, 

Punz, 

Ponk,

Bad, 

Sapnap, 

Schlatt, 

Ph1lza, 

Wilbur, 

Techno, 

Tubbo...

An arm around his shoulder startled him. He looked up with tear stained cheeks to find DanTDM, Captainsparklez, and Stampy -the only three surviving veteran fighters- looking down at him. Captainsparklez gave the younger boy a hug, Dan and Stampy joining him in comforting the heartbroken teen. 

"I'm Captainsparklez, but call me Jordan." Jordan held out his hand to Tommy, helping him up before introducing the other two. "That's DanTDM, you can call him Dan though," Dan waved at him before turning and talking to Scott about something. Jordan pointed to Stampy, "That's Stampycat, call him Joseph." Stampy- Joseph gave a wave before joining Dan in conversation. 

"Look kid," Jordan grimaced, "Um, look- Ph1lza came to us before your fight, he asked us to take care of you and your... brothers if he didn't make it. We were hoping you'd want to stay with us? you don't have to but, think about it okay? We know how this can feel, we want to make sure you're okay, alright? Just- Meet us at the gates later today, around 6? We'll wait there for you. Be safe k?" Jordan ruffled Tommy's hair, his touch akin to that of a father's. 

Tommy watched as the trio left, a fourth joining them, one who had wings and a purple aura anyone could recognize. an Admin. 

The Admin seemed to ask them a question before heading towards Tommy. The crowd parted and let the powerful being pass by them.

The Admin landed in front of Tommy, a soft look on his face. "Hello Tommy, I'm Grian, I heard what happened and I wanted to see you for myself. His wings fluttered, reminding Tommy of his father's wings. "I'm pained to say this, but the person who had done the magic for the tournament this year took Dream's request very seriously. We were only able to save Dream, Skeppy, and Schlatt. Would you like to see them?"

Tommy sighed. "Maybe Skeppy, Dream and Schlatt can rot in the neter for all I care, they were the ones who got my family killed." Grian nodded in agreement. 

"Tommy I am required to ask this of you, Would you like to join your family in the End?" 

Tommy smiled, "No, I don't think so," He looked to where Jordan, Dan, and Joseph were standing by the grand gates of Noxxville. "I think I've found my family, Tubbo, Wilbur, Ph1lza, Techno, I'll miss them I really will, but... Maybe, just maybe, something will go right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Play Sad song by We The Kings)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bee landed on Tommy's hand, a warm summer's breeze ruffling his hair. Jordan walked out of their house and sat next to him. Tommy lent his head on Jordan's shoulder. 

"How you holding up? I can tell something's wrong you've been quiet all week."

Tommy sighed and watched the bee buzz around lazily. "It's the one year anniversary of the tournament, and yet I find myself still hoping Tubbo's going to walk through that door, that I'm going to wake up and Wilbur's going to be sitting next to me on my bed, ready to comfort me from the nightmare, that when I go outside Techno's going to be practicing PvP with Phil, that I'll still have my other half." Tommy let tears fall onto the ground. 

Jordan hugged the boy tightly. He couldn't fathom losing his friends, he could only imagine that Tommy losing his other half was excruciatingly painful, and that killed Jordan. Tommy had become a son to him, seeing this kid that he considered his child this broken tore him up inside.

The two watched the bustle of their new home, L'manberg, enjoying the short escape from their lives.

~~~~ + ~~~~

Tubbo sat on the edge of the End, his feet dangling over the void below. Wilbur watched as Tubbo cried, holding the jacket he had stolen from Tommy before entering the arena a year ago. Philza, Wilbur and Techno had watched as the small boy turned into a shell of himself over time. 

They listened as Tubbo sang a song none of them had heard before, "Without you, I feel broke, Like I'm half of a whole,"

~~~~ + ~~~~

Jordan and Dan watched as Tommy sung a song they had become familiar with, one that Tommy had told them he has wrote with Tubbo for Ph1lza's birthday, the familiar tune filled the house as Tommy sang, "Without you, I've got no hand to hold, Without you, I feel torn, Like a sail in a storm,"

A white light encased the world around Tommy, and the world went black. He woke to the familiar grey sky of L'Manberg, and sighed, looking out to the 7 graves outside his window. He Traced each engraving with his finger,

One with a guitar, 

One with a Fox, 

One with a sword, 

One with a Pig, 

One with a pair of sunglasses, 

One with a cake, 

And one with a bee. 

Tommy placed a flower on the last grave and sighed. He took out his sword and his world went black, a small, content smile on his face. Jordan found his body the next day, with a piece of paper placed neatly beside him on Tubbo's grave. He had written his last words on it, 

"Without you, I'm just a sad song"

~~~~ + ~~~~

Dream, Schlatt and George sat in the nether, the heat slowly melting their flesh. Grian had taken Tommy's side remark of them rotting in the nether to heart when he had been notified that Tommy had taken his own life, hours prior.

~~~~ + ~~~~

Jordan, Joseph, Dan, Scott, Grian, and Skeppy stood in front of the statue in the middle of Noxxville. The town had erected a statue in memory of the Sleepy Bois Inc after Tommy's untimely death, forever memorializing the bond between the family. Engraved were the words that Wilbur had written in his journal, 

"hey is my family, they is my family

They might be crazy, but they is my family

You can't get to them unless you get through me

You fuck with them you fuck with me"

~~~~ + ~~~~

Tubbo was writing when Tommy arrived. Tommy smiled before covering Tubbo's eyes. 

"Guess who," Tommy laughed.

Tubbo wrapped his brother in a hug. 

Wilbur and Techno looked on as two halves became whole once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh
> 
> criticism is welcome & encouraged, I will gladly take requests of pretty much anything
> 
> -Cross posted on Wattpad but I'm slowly moving over here- (Sp00py_ice_creme)


End file.
